


Perfect Pictures

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crack, Dancing, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humour, Kinda-not-really, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prom, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Myde pressed his back against his door, watching Ienzo go until he was out of sight, and grinned giddily.“I've never been more eager to go to school.”A throwback to the awkward moments of our collective teenage years and the early days of fanfic. May we all enjoy a laugh at this fluffy, cracky parody today. Overused cliches, cringey moments, and purple prose abounds~!





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a funny little chat I had with a friend because of this picture.

Ienzo walked into class with a scarf wrapped around his nose and a steaming travel mug of hot chocolate between his palms. February brought nothing but biting cold, and an attitude to match.

His eyes narrowed at a small package on his desk, wrapped in purple paper. Wary, he glanced at everyone in the room at this time. Myde, the goofball, quickly averted his gaze upon being spotted. That alone was suspicious, but when coupled with the fact that the few other people present were talking amongst themselves and paid him no heed, there was only one person who could be responsible.

Cautiously, trusting in Myde's good if mischievous nature and his own burning curiosity, he set his mug down and opened it. Inside were two plastic packets, one filled with cocoa powder and the other with a chai mix. Ienzo checked the seals, satisfied that they had not been tampered with even as the scents flooded his nose; sometimes the plastic did little for the contents, even fresh from the store.

Briefly, he wondered if Myde was guessing or somehow actually knew his favourite hot beverages, turning in his chair and staring at him unblinkingly. He'd never brought a chai to class, but it was a guilty pleasure of his.

Myde looked sheepish and ducked his head, yelping loudly as it bumped his desk. The group ceased their chatter for a moment to laugh at his misfortune before returning seamlessly to their gossip. Myde's eyes were striking, the colour deepened by the red that smothered his face.

Ienzo took pity on him, and moved to sit on his desk, much to Myde's surprise. The older boy smiled nervously, but his eyes shone with joy.

“Hello, Myde.”

“H-hiya, Ienzo. What brings you over here this fine morning?”

“I believe that you gave me something.” He held the packets between his fingers, and Myde briefly marvelled at the ease with which he performed such an act. “Why?”

“Oh. Weeeeelll... Do you know what today is?”

“Thursday February 14th. Why?”

“It's more special than that!” Myde pouted, puffing his cheeks out adorably. Ienzo smiled indulgently.

“Yes, well. If we're going by cultural and societal beliefs, today is hailed as the day where people reengage with their partner or partners, or attempt to initiate such a bond.”

“Exactly!” Myde was still flushed, but he was remarkably still, perhaps too focused on proving a point to be restless for now.

“So you wish to alert me to your affections?”

“Yeah!”

Ienzo smiled proudly, pleased with the gentle mental exercises that led to Myde easily disclosing his plans. He pondered the packets for a moment before grinning at him cheekily, half-closing his eyes as he leaned forward slightly and purred a reply.

“I accept.”

“You do?!” Myde exclaimed before he could stop himself, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. The older boy was fun to watch, if nothing else.

Soon, he recovered enough to start the next phase of his plan, mimicking Ienzo's expression as he set his hand behind his head in an attempt at looking cool.

“So, uhhh... Dinner and a movie good with you?”

“That's so cliché,” Ienzo chuckled.

“Oh, sorry. I just... don't really know how to date, so I've got movie logic here. Do you know?”

“What makes you think I'd know how to date?”

“You're really smart! Besides, I bet you've read _loads_ of romance novels!”

“The validity of that claim aside, I'm just messing with you. Dinner sounds wonderful.”

“ _Really??_ Sweet!” If he hadn't been seated, Myde would have jumped for joy.

“Yes, really. You're not as unappealing as most other students, and if I were to allow someone to have a shot at dating me, it would be you.”

Myde was about to take offence at the offhanded dismissal, but he forgot it quickly as he was treated to that sweet smile.

“Meet me by the charred tree after school,” Ienzo smirked before slinking back to his seat, the memory of his smile hanging in the air between them. Myde couldn't focus on anything else for the rest of the day.

~~~

Myde arrived at the charred tree last, having almost forgotten to lock his locker in his haste. He'd run past three blocks of them before realising that his lock was still unclipped, countless eyes drawn to him as he yelped and sprinted back the way he'd come. Even with his longer legs, the delay had cost him.

Ienzo sat on the bench below it, skimming a book. Glancing up when he heard the rough pants of someone who had been running for too long, a bright and affectionate smile lit his face. A similar expression crossed Myde's, accentuated by red.

“You came for me.”

“Yep! Just like you asked.”

Ienzo closed the book gently, slipping it into his bag with practiced ease. When he stood, he held out his hand expectantly, and Myde soon took it with bright eyes and a nervous but thrilled grin.

“So, where to?”

“I know a place. Just follow my lead.”

Mysterious, commanding, and just a tiny bit nerve-wracking. Just how Myde liked it.

“Not to worry; I promise that it isn't anywhere expensive. I don't expect you to pay my share, either.”

“What? Why? I mean, what if I want to?"

Ienzo paused for a moment, catching his eye as he considered, before tutting and shaking his head. “I would refuse adamantly. For one thing, you have already spent money on me recently, and for another, this is a trial.”

“Huh? What kind of trial?”

“Just because you fit the description of what I appreciate in a partner does not automatically make you the right one for me, nor does it give you a free pass or any sort of advantage for when I decide whether or not I want to pursue this further.”

“Talk about pressure...” Myde mumbled, free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

They fell into a strange silence as they walked, Myde thinking carefully over his words whilst Ienzo smiled impishly to himself. Despite his words, he _would_ give Myde the benefit of the doubt, and secretly hoped that he would be the one to see past his games. Anxieties about his father accepting Myde, as unobservant as the older boy sometimes was, kept Ienzo from getting his hopes up.

Ienzo had gained an interest in Myde during the previous term, when something he'd said when called upon in class had led to Ienzo solving a problem that he had been stumped by for weeks. Following that, he'd observed Myde to occasionally touch upon a different but accurate layer of an event or situation. It was intriguing and refreshing, a satisfying mix of wanting answers and finding questions, and he longed to explore these inquiries.

It didn't take long to walk to Ienzo's preferred restaurant, and despite it being busy, the chef cheerily called his name and the waiter swept him into a hug. Myde was about to snap at the man until he caught Ienzo's open laughter.

“Hey, little dude! Who's your friend?”

“Braig, this is Myde. Appearances aside, there's more to him than meets the eye.” Myde waved awkwardly, unsure of how else to react.

“Braig here has been one of Father's friends for as long as I've been alive, and it's been even longer for Dilan over there.” He pointed to the kitchen area, and Dilan's friendliness felt strange when his wave contained a large knife. Myde gulped.

“And here I thought you'd prefer someone a little tougher. I owe Dilan a fifty now, Zo! Pay up.”

Ienzo laughed, crossing his arms firmly and arming himself with a confident smirk. “I'm not the one who made bets on my relationship status, so I owe you nothing.”

“He's got you there, Braig. If you really can't pay up, I'll take it out of your wages.”

“Dude, c'mon! So not cool.”

Ienzo laughed again, grabbing Myde's hand and dragging him up the small flight of stairs to the more secluded area. Braig was there with a basket of mustard-seed bread before they arrived, confusing Myde to no end.

“How did he do that?!”

“Trade secret, kiddo.” Braig pulled out the chairs for them and began pouring glasses of Fronti.

“But we can't drink!” Myde squeaked.

“It's alright, Myde,” Ienzo soothed, taking his hand over the table and stroking the back of it with his thumb. “It doesn't contain alcohol. It is but a pitiful attempt to appear classy, just like the rest of this place.”

“You wound me, Zo, you really do. Is your old man happy with you?”

“I know he'll agree with me about you.”

Braig smirked, nodding. “Always your side over mine.”

“That is because your side is wrought with mischief and foolishness. With that said, however, I do not know how he'll react to Myde.”

Braig paused, watching the newcomer with that same unblinking gaze, making Myde shift in his seat uncomfortably. Finally, he spoke.

“Despite how he acts, I'm sure that he'll approve of him as long as you don't wind up hurt.”

Ienzo hummed thoughtfully, taking a bite of his bread, and Myde gulped and nodded hurriedly. Something in the sharp glint of those dark eyes told him that Ienzo's father would be the least of his worries if he screwed up.

“Even so, Father prefers intellectual company, and no doubt he wants the same for me. We just have to ensure that there are no slip-ups, should they ever meet.”

“You're reconsidering already?”

“Not quite. I am merely proceeding cautiously.”

“You'll be fine, Kiddo! Anyway, I'll take your orders when you're ready.” Braig clapped his shoulder before heading down some stairs that Myde had missed before.

“Well, he was... a character,” Myde offered helplessly, smile sheepish. Ienzo smirked supportively.

“That he is. A good man to have on your side, though.”

“Has anything happened before?”

Ienzo nodded, sipping at his drink. “Once or twice. Nothing major, but I learned to place my trust in him.”

Myde gulped his drink in an attempt to dissipate the concerns gnawing at his heart, regretting it almost immediately as the unexpected bubbles made him cough.

Without a word, Ienzo held his napkin to Myde's face, cleaning him up before he made too much of a mess.

“Uh, thanks.” Myde's face burned with embarrassment. Had he failed the test already?

“Shall I get some water for you?”

“I like water,” he agreed, stunned at how silly his admission sounded.

Ienzo laughed it off with a wink, whispered “I know, captain,” and went to the counter for a bottle of water and suitable glasses.

Myde browsed the menu absently, almost face-palming when he remembered that he was on the swimming team. Its captain, no less. _How could I forget something so important?_

With a muttered thanks upon Ienzo's return, he drank quickly before refilling his glass himself.

“I'm ready to order now. Do you know what you want?”

“I do.”

After a subtle gesture indicating its existence, Myde curiously pressed a button embedded in the centre of the table. Braig was with them almost immediately, order sheet and pen in hand. They placed their orders and waited, Ienzo patient and Myde nervous.

“So, your Dad. Some kind of big-shot?"

“You could say that.”

“Is he overprotective?”

“Not overtly.”

“What does he-”

“Myde, with all due respect, I did not invite you on a date to discuss my father.”

“Oh, right. Uh... sorry. Sooo... Read any particularly good stories lately?”

“As a matter of fact, I have.”

Myde listened eagerly to Ienzo's enthusiastic synopsis, offering light inquiries about points of interest, and a fresh perspective to what he knew of the characters based on his descriptions. The conversation continued throughout the meal, brief pauses in speech while they ate, and Ienzo found that he could not contain his excitement. His date was a good listener, but able to hold conversation easily enough, and his relief at this discovery was immense.

They split the bill after sharing a sundae that took up most of the table, watching the sun set with a warm glow over the city from their perfect spot.

“This has been so nice...” Myde murmured, covering a yawn as he watched the glint of the dying sun bouncing off of cars.

“Yes, it has.” Ienzo stood slowly, barely noticeable against Myde's periphery, and kissed his temple. Myde spun around to face him quickly, resembling a fish in his shock. “I've really enjoyed myself.”

“M-me too.”

Ienzo wound their fingers together again, ushering Myde up. “Come, I'll walk you home. I hope that we may do this again some time in the near future.”

“I'd like that a lot.”

As they walked along at a comfortable pace, passing by Ienzo's house on their way, he couldn't help but laugh at Myde's reaction when he pointed it out.

“No way. You live _there?_ That's like a _mansion!_ ”

“Compared to most houses around here, I suppose it is.”

“No stinkin' way...”

Beyond this, they barely spoke, until they stood in Myde's driveway. The older boy was buzzing with restlessness, unsure of how to act and what was expected.

“I'll see you at school tomorrow,” the younger suggested, smiling as the taller nodded eagerly. Reaching to cup the back of his head, he gently pulled his face down so that he could place a kiss on his forehead, lingering. Both closed their eyes, knowing that this was all the intimacy they'd get for awhile and wanting to absorb it.

When they broke apart, half-lidded gazes finding one another, the air between them filled with silent promises.

“Goodnight, Myde.”

“Night, Ienzo. Be safe.”

With a nod, he turned back the way they had come and left. Myde pressed his back against his door, watching him go until he was out of sight, and grinned giddily.

“I've never been more eager to go to school.”

 


	2. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a musician, Demyx has a lousy sense of timing~

Myde fiddled with his red bow tie as he approached the door to Ienzo's home, palms sweating as his nerves threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't know what would be on the other side of that door, but it was his destiny, and he would face it.

With a deep breath and a final gulp, he knocks, placing his shaking hands behind his back. The thrumming of his heart kept a tempo, counting the long seconds until the door finally opened, revealing a tall, bearded man.

_Oh geez, this is the Dad-guy I have to get to like me, isn't it?_

He stuck out his hand politely, willing everything to be well-received.

“Hi, I'm Myde! And I'm here to pick up your son? F-for the prom, I mean!”

_Smooth, my dude..._

The man stared at it for a long moment, Myde imagining a look of stern disapproval on his face before the mental image was replaced with a kind smile and a firm handshake.

“Well met. You may call me Ansem. Please, come in.” He stood aside, suddenly much less imposing as Myde shuffled in past him. “Ienzo will be with us shortly,” Ansem continued before closing the door and pouring the contents of a pitcher into two glasses. “Would you like some water?”

“Water... Water is great, thanks!” Myde flashed a bright grin, relaxing at the mention of his favourite substance. He accepted the glass easily, thankful for it as both a conversation aid and a relief for his throat.

_And I won't have to open my big mouth and say something awkward!_

“So, Myde, do you participate in any extra-curricular activities?”

Myde caught himself before asking what he meant, and Ienzo's voice floating from the stairs spared him the indignity.

“Myde is the captain of the swim team.”

“Oh, the captain?” Ansem nodded at Myde approvingly before turning his attention to his adoptive son. The teen followed his gaze, inhaling sharply at the sight.

Ienzo, dressed in a black tuxedo complementing Myde's turquoise, stood on the lowest landing, his hand poised delicately and deliberately above the bannister. His bow tie was of a matching red, and his fringe was carefully fastened to only just reveal both eyes. He never took his eyes off of his partner as he descended, an unguarded smile on his face. When he reached Myde, he regarded him for a moment before linking their arms, taking his place at his side.

“From everything that I have seen, you make my Little Ienzo happy. Be sure that it stays this way.”

“Yes, sir. I want him to have only the best.”

Ansem smiled at his answer again, regarding them both analytically before setting a gentle palm on each of their shoulders.

“Enjoy your night, boys. And, Myde?”

“Y-yeah?”

“If all goes well, you are welcome to stay here tonight.”

Myde's jaw dropped, Ienzo shutting it quickly with a small laugh. “Everything will be wonderful, Father. We'll even bring back some good pictures for you.”

“Yeah, they'll be perfect! This whole night will.”

Ansem chuckled, low and deep, as he ushered them towards the limousine that had just parked in front of the driveway. He did not mind the expenses, as tonight would be his Little Ienzo's big night, and his smile held firm as he waved them off, going back inside only after the car was out of sight. The boy had never asked him for anything before, outside of research material or laboratory equipment, so he was happy to oblige.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Myde exclaimed once they'd left Ienzo's neighbourhood, throwing himself back against the seat in relief. “Thanks for the save! I thought I was going to _dissolve_ , I was so nervous!”

Ienzo chuckled, taking Myde's slightly sweaty palm. “But you didn't, and that's what matters.”

The older boy turned towards him, smiling sweetly as he glanced at their hands before gazing at his face. “Yeah... I like this look on you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. It takes a lot of trust, and I'm so happy that you feel that way about me.”

Ienzo grinned, eyes sparkling. “Do you know why I chose you?”

“Because I passed your tests?” Myde supplied hopefully.

“Well, that too. But, more than anything... It's because you have an uncanny ability to get to the heart of the matter. Without any effort at all, you have observed things that I could only dream of. I admire you, Myde.”

“Whoa...”

“Father seems to like you. Just consider the music as a hobby and an achievement rather than a career objective in front of him, and he won't look down on you.”

“Not a fan of the 'starving artist' thing, huh?”

“That's putting it politely. I can't say that I approve of his methods, but I know that he is thinking of my future. He cares enough to ensure that whoever I choose as a partner is 'worthy of me'.”

“Intentions aside, it must be tough.”

Ienzo stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer that. In truth, he rarely gave it much thought. Whether or not it was difficult on him, he knew how to work around it so that it didn't trouble him, and that was important.

“So, uh, what do you want to do first, when we get there?”

“I thought that we might have our pictures taken, sample the buffet, and have a dance or two.”

“That sounds _perfect._ ”

Myde grinned, wondering how their big evening would pan out, and which song Ienzo would agree to dance to. What kind of dance? He seemed like the type to like slow dances, but given that he had managed to surprise him on every date and outing they had been on thus far, Myde entertained the idea of watching him perform a fast, expressive dance before twirling him.

His laughter drew Ienzo's curious eyes, which he held adoringly. The smart way to find out would be to just ask.

“What kind of dances do you like?”

“Slow. I'd like to know what you were considering, however.” Ienzo's voice was soft, flooded with a grin. “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Just the thought of you lifting me, honestly. Are you able to?”

Ienzo scanned him easily, mind calculating his dimensions and mass in a matter of seconds, before he smirked. “I can, with the aid of momentum. Would you like me to?”

“Maybe. Would you return the favour, though?”

“That depends on my mood. I refuse to be lifted, but I might be partial to being twirled.”

“If you feel like it, then it's a deal!”

They shook on it, smiling secretively to one another.

~~~

They arrived at the hall almost as soon as Myde finally tired of the limousine, both stretching gently as the evening air hit their faces.

“That was fun!”

“Yes, well. If we're both awake enough afterwards, you can enjoy it a second time.”

“Sweet!”

Ienzo offered his hand, waiting patiently until Myde took it, before strolling into the building side by side.

It was warmer in here, already rather crowded, and Ienzo steered them to a photo booth before either could start to sweat or have the opportunity to spill anything on their clothes. Myde smiled affectionately and posed as Ienzo directed, printing off two photo strips afterwards. Finally, they went to the seating area to admire and giggle about them.

First, they had the standard, serious picture for Ansem, the boys standing side by side with linked arms and professional smiles. The rest were adorable and varying degrees of goofy: Ienzo smiling freely with his hand in Myde's hair; both of them pulling a silly face, Myde winning that contest with little effort; a sweet, soft kiss that they held for longer than the camera needed; and Ienzo's indignant squeak immortalised as Myde lifted him to his toes, face red as the kiss went deeper. Ienzo tore the first and last ones off, sticking the latter in a part of his wallet where only he could find it, and the former where it would appear to be the only one they took when he gave it to Ansem. The rest were slipped into where his money would usually go, before pocketing his wallet and taking Myde's hand once more. Myde's photo strip was placed in his wallet in its entirety.

They made their way to the buffet table, Ienzo picking at _hors d'oeuvres_ while Myde went straight for the punch. He beamed as he took a sip of the sweetened drink, offering his cup to his boyfriend, who drank easily and grinned hard at the cranberry accent, the traces of the other fruits blending seamlessly to accommodate it. Cranberry juice was his favourite cold beverage. In return, Ienzo guided a cracker with cheese, chives, and a pickled onion into Myde's mouth.

“Whoa, nice! Imagine how tasty our kisses will be now.”

“We don't have to imagine,” Ienzo purred, leaning up to kiss him. Myde melted under the touch, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Ienzo was smirking at him, clearly pleased with himself. “Better?”

“Much. You still hungry?”

Ienzo paused at the question, eating a few more of the treats before shaking his head in answer. Myde chortled, following suit.

A favourite song of Myde's came on, and the rockstar wannabe leapt into the air with a delighted yowl, strumming an air guitar and pointing excitedly at his imaginary crowd of fans. Ienzo covered his mouth to help stifle a laugh, adamantly rejecting his offers to dance.

“This song is too fast for me, but I'll watch you.”

“Nyaww... Well, alright. I'll see you again soon!” With that, he'd run off to the area where the crowd had parted.

For all of his strange and exaggerated movements, he wasn't a bad dancer. In fact, when he began breakdancing, the crowd cheered and yelled with awe and excitement, spurring him on. Ienzo briefly considered how many napkins it would take to get all of the dirt out of Myde's tuxedo before they got home, shaking his head with a fond smile at his antics. _Twenty-three,_ he decided, handing one to Myde to wipe his brow as he returned to him, sweaty and breathless but just as enthusiastic as always.

“Did you see me? The crowd went _wild_ ~!”

“I was watching you every step – and spin – of the way.”

They smiled warmly at each other, Ienzo making a start on cleaning up his partner's clothes.

“Oh, sorry...”

“It's alright. Luckily for you, the floor has not been trampled so heavily yet, and no one spilled their drink. Speaking of which, do you require another one?”

“Oh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks.”

Ienzo briefly stopped his cleaning to fill a small cup with water, handing it over before resuming. Myde drained it with one gulp, exclaiming with a sigh of tired contentment.

“I think I need a break before we can dance.”

“Clearly. I'll not agree to any dances until I've got you cleaned up.” Ienzo smirked at Myde's pouting. “Besides, there's no doubt that your enthusiasm took it out of you. Have some more to eat when you're ready.”

“You're such a great boyfriend, Zo. Where would I be without ya?”

“Covered in dirt and stranded somewhere without a vehicle.”

“Rude.”

Both laughed, Myde trying his best to pout at the same time but failing miserably.

“The worst part is, you're probably right.”

Ienzo found his calculations correct as he threw the twenty-second napkin used for the grime in the bin, Myde's tuxedo finally clean again, if wrinkled. Myde hugged him at the first nod of approval, holding him close and pressing his lips to his hair. Already it felt like far too long since they'd been able to have physical contact. Smiling fondly once more, Ienzo hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck slightly.

They rested and ate, Ienzo quietly discussing a topic of interest to him while Myde listened intently and filled his stomach. A few songs later, one they both liked came on. Thankfully, it was a slow one. Myde held out his hand, his smile almost shy as his eyes shone and he asked his question.

“Ienzo, will you honour me with this dance?”

“I will, Myde,” he murmured, slipping his hand into the offered one and threading their fingers together. Myde led him easily through the crowd, neither of them bumping into anyone as they reached the open area that served as a dance-floor.

Their arms found their way around one another, Ienzo resting his head against Myde's chest. It was peaceful and pleasant, a still moment within the buzz of people conversing. The gentle swaying of their dance was soothing, the warmth and lull almost making him drowsy, and he began to hum under his breath.

Myde listened with his heart more than his ears, eyelids sliding closed as he focused on the pattern of the vibrations against his collarbone and feet. Being the hopeless romantic that he was, he couldn't think of any word more fitting than 'perfect.' Ienzo seemed to agree, body relaxed and awash with a quiet contentment within his embrace.

The song lasted longer than either could recall ever having heard it, but neither was complaining. In fact, it was difficult to pull apart once the song changed, comfortable as they both were. Eventually, however, the playlist reached a song that they couldn't dance to like this, and their hands were still linked when they broke apart and returned to the buffet table.

“That was wonderful...”

“Agreed. I found myself rather...” Ienzo faltered, for once at a loss for words. Myde's eyes, dark green in the dim light, were pools of wonder. “Mesmerised,” he concluded.

“Aww... Heh, maybe you'll consider taking up dancing some ti-?” Myde cut himself off with a yawn and a nervous giggle because of it. Ienzo laughed, kissing his cheek.

“I just might. So, ready to have our first sleepover at my place?”

“Mhmm.”

Ienzo led Myde to the exit, the fresh air of the cold night doing little to shift him from his dazed state. When he found their limousine, they nestled inside and strapped in. Even Ienzo was feeling fatigued as the car travelled along, only the crunch of gravel jolting him from his state of semi-consciousness. With a yawn, he thanked the driver and led Myde up the few stone steps to his large house, hand in hand.

He knocked softly, his style distinct, and Ansem opened the door just seconds later. Ienzo surmised that he'd been in the large armchair in his visitors' study, a hypothesis that was quickly confirmed by a glance at the still-steaming mug of cocoa and the discarded newspaper before it.

Each smiled warmly at the other, before Ienzo removed the professional photo from his wallet and handed it over. Ansem examined it, nodding approvingly before studying Myde's neat appearance, giving him his blessing and reiterating his permission to stay the night. Myde thanked him sleepily, climbing the stairs and looking for his partner's room. Ienzo hugged his father, providing a quick synopsis and promising to tell him all of the important details in the morning, before pulling away and following Myde, bidding Ansem goodnight from the top of the stairs.

Without a word, Ienzo found Myde's hand and led him into his room, choosing clothes that might fit him and double as sleepwear.

“You can change here, and I'll take the bathroom. Just let me know when you're ready.”

Myde hummed in acknowledgement, too tired for words as he shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it carefully over the back of a chair. Ienzo grabbed his chosen pyjamas for the night and went into the ensuite.

Half an hour later, they were curled up in Ienzo's bed, facing one another. Myde blinked blearily in the moonlight, looking ready to fall asleep at any moment.

“Goodnight, Myde.”

“Night-” Another yawn. “Ienzo.”

“See you in the morning.”

A peck on the lips later, and Myde was snoring softly. Ienzo smiled sweetly, watching and listening happily as he allowed the warmth and peace to lull him into sleep.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you all in a week, when the day itself arrives!


End file.
